


Hellfire

by Trickisms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Internal Monologue, Podfic, Songfic, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickisms/pseuds/Trickisms
Summary: Mothers, children, lock your doors.





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, Hellfire by Barns Courtney

They never listen and they never will.

The fire that licks the veins, the clenching of the fists, the unheard screeches of misery and raw hate. Yet a mask of faux obedience. Something inside desires to be unhinged, a need to shed its bloodlust and show its true emotions.

Let the words of expectation fall on deaf ears. Let the blood boil inside and show that we mean it. No more will they force us to keep these emotions down, boiling over to cause a tsunami of hatred. No more will they tell us who we are or who we have to be. No more will they dismiss our pleas and cries.

No more.

A flurry of anger and defiance will become unleashed within the calm. A hellfire within the snow. The rapture of vengeance is upon us all, and those who hurt us will not be shown forgiveness and mercy. It’s turned us into a monster, but by god, will we show how much havoc it can bring.

They never learned from their mistakes and their past.

They were always doomed to repeat it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a vent but like  
> whatever


End file.
